pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Millefeui ~Stressed Out Live~
✔ Información general ✘ Idol: Millefeui Lovelace Coord: Self-Steem Street Coord Cyalume Coord: Holic Trick M Cyalume Coord Objeto: Kirara ''' '''Canción: Stressed Out ✔ Antes del live ✘ Millefeui: *Acostada en su cama leyendo unos mensajes* ...No... *suspiro* ... *Bloquea al otro usuario* ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué ahora ;-;? Misora: ¿Segura que estás bien :c? Millefeui: ...Estoy bien. Solo algo... estresada, supongo n-n Pero todo está bien. Iré a hacer un live, quizás me relaje :3 Misora: Bien... Millefeui: Entonces, nos vemos luego n.n *se va* Misora: ...Luna solía decir, que cuando nos sentimos débiles lo ocultamos de los demás para no sentirnos peor... ¿De verdad estará bien ;-;? ✔ Cambio ✘ Meganee: Escanea la cantidad de PriTickets necesaria para tu coord. También puedes escanear los Tickets de tus amigos. Millefeui: ¡Idol Time, Countdown! Meganee: Tonos oscuros y un gorro de lana, ¡buena combinación! Millefeui: ¡Self-Steem Street Coord! Millefeui: *Llega al escenario, pero no dice nada* n-n *sonríe* Selene: ...Justo ahora... ✔ Live ✘ I wish I found some better sounds no one's ever heard I wish I had a better voice that sang some better words I wish I found some chords in an order that is new I wish I didn't have to rhyme every time I sang I was told when I get older all my fears would shrink But now I'm insecure and I care what people think My name's Blurryface and I care what you think My name's Blurryface and I care what you think Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out *el kirara comienza a brillar en color azul* Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out We're stressed out *el kirara vuela sobre el escenario en forma de medio circulo* Sometimes a certain smell will take me back to when I was young How come I'm never able to identify where it's coming from I'd make a candle out of it if I ever found it ---- MAKING DRAMA SWITCH ON!! Millefeui va caminando por un pasillo de una escuela, observando hacia todos lados, viendo a grupos distintos de siluetas de colores rosa y azul. Comienza a acelerar el paso con la respiración algo agitada, poco a poco, hasta terminar corriendo. Ella corre por el pasillo, hasta llegar a una puerta que abre empujandola con una mano, sale al patio de la escuela, donde de la nada se ve rodeada de las siluetas que había visto antes. Ella se deja caer sobre sus rodillas, viendo al suelo, para después sujetar su cabeza con ambas manos. Una silueta gris se para frente a ella, señalándola. Millefeui: N...no... ¡No! ¡No vengas! ¡No de nuevo! *La imagen se detiene como si el rollo de una película estuviera dañado* All alone, memories of a real nightmare Try to sell it, never sell out of it, I'd probably only sell one It'd be to my brother, 'cause we have the same nose Same clothes homegrown a stone's throw from a creek we used to roam But it would remind us of when nothing really mattered Out of student loans and tree-house homes we all would take the latter My name's Blurryface and I care what you think My name's Blurryface and I care what you think ---- CYALUME TIME!!! Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days *El kirara se apaga y brilla consecuentemente* When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out We used to play pretend, give each other different names We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face Saying, "Wake up, you need to make money" We used to play pretend, give each other different names We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face *el kirara deja de brillar por un momento* Saying, "Wake up, you need to make money" Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days *El kirara brilla de nuevo* When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out ✔ Después del Live ✘ Selene: ... *Tiembla* ... *Da un paso hacia adelante, y alguien la sujeta del brazo* Tori: Es suficiente, Selene. *La mira serio* Pareces acosadora, ya superalo. *la suelta y se va* Selene: ¡¿T-tori?! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! ... *Voltea a ver el escenario* ... ¡Agh, maldita sea! *se va* Millefeui: *Saluda al público y se va* *En una cafetería de PriPara* Millefeui: *Come un helado de fresa* ... Misora: Hola. *Se sienta a su lado* Millefeui: Hola... Misora: Vi tu live. Millefeui: Genial... ¿Que te pareció? ¿Te gustó n-n? Misora: Si, bueno... *suspiro* ...De verdad, ¿no necesitas llamar a Hanami o Hayate? Millefeui: Te digo que estoy bien. Solo es estres. *Se levanta* Tengo sueño, me voy n.n después podemos seguir con el "Plan Socializacion" :3 XD *se va* Misora: ... *Hace una llamada* De acuerdo, quiero que me digas con todo detalle, ¿qué sabes? ...¿respecto a qué? ... Sobre la historia de la bufanda. *en algún otro lado* ???: ...Solo puedo decir... Culpa al orgullo. Ni siquiera debería saberlo. *cuelga* ...Pero si esos chicos se enteran de esto... No sé quién ganará. *ríe* No es mi asunto pero... En fin. *sigue leyendo* *To be continued(?) someday :v but not today xdd* Categoría:Live Categoría:MillefeuiLive Categoría:TICK1 Categoría:TICK Categoría:CandySweetty